Back to the Beginning
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* Todd goes back in time to change the night that changed everything for him and Marty. Can he change his past with Marty by changing the moment that he regrets the most?
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Beginning

Todd stood at the back of her memorial service and peeked into the room that was filled with so many people that loved her. He didn't feel worthy of being in that room, but he couldn't stay away either, so he compromised at standing in the foyer as he listened to all the great stories that they were sharing about his Marty.

He didn't have many good stories about her, he had plenty of stories to share about how he had hurt her. He had plenty of stories of their angst filled relationship that they had forged throughout the years. Sure he had tried to prove to her and to himself that he had changed, but had he really? If it wasn't for him then she would still be alive. Zach wanted revenge against him so he had taken it by raping and murdering the woman that he loved most...there was no coming back from it. He had lost her and lost his last chance at redemption right along with her.

He thought that once he had killed Zach, he would be able to find peace again, but he was wrong, there was no peace without Marty.

He watched and waited until all the mourners had left and once he knew they could be alone, he walked to her grave. "I'm so sorry Marty. I would take it all back if I could. I loved you...I've always loved you."

"What would you take back?" Marty asked as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Marty? You're dead...you can't be here," Todd stated as he flinched away from her touch. He was losing it. He was losing his mind. She wasn't here...she couldn't be here.

"What would you take back?" Marty asked once again.

"I would take back all of the moments that I caused you to cry," Todd explained.

"If you could change one moment from our tainted history together, what moment would you choose?" Marty asked.

"The night that we made love, I would stay. That's the night that I regret the most...if I would have stayed with you that night then everything would be different between us. I would have never raped you."

"Are you certain about that?" Marty asked.

"Positive, why? What is this? What's the point in rehashing the past I can't change any of it."

"That's not entirely true. I know what you were going to do today. I know that you were going to kill yourself, so I pleaded with God to give you one last chance at redemption. I could send you back to the beginning, back to the first day we met one another. Would you want to go back?"

"Of course I would want to go back, I would give anything to change things between us, but their must be some kind of catch," Todd stated.

"There is...you won't remember any of this...you won't remember your old life. You won't remember hurting me and there's a good chance that you won't change anything between us. It's possible that I could send you back to the beginning to rape me all over again," Marty warned. "Do you still want to go back to the beginning, knowing that you might have to relive our most painful moments, knowing that you might not be able to change anything between us?"

"Please send me back Marty, I know that I can change. I know that I would never hurt you again."

"I hope so Todd, because it's your last chance at salvation, mine as well," Marty whispered. "Close your eyes and when you open them again you will be back at the beginning."

Todd closed his eyes as he felt everything change in the world as he knew it.

XOXOXO

Todd opened his eyes and he realized that his face was stuck to the toilet seat. What happened last night? He vaguely remembered a party where he had drank plenty of beers and some Tequila shots as well.

His head was pounding as he picked himself up off the floor. He needed to pull himself together...it was hell week and he knew that his future fraternity brother's wouldn't make it easy on him, but if he could just make it a few days longer then he would be as good as in and then he would finally be part of a family that looked out for one another.

He took a couple of aspirin and chased it down with a beer. The best way that he knew to get rid of a hangover was to drink it away.

"Hey Todd, Luke wants us to go to Rodi's for initiation," Zach,one of the other pledges, stated as he came into the room.

"It's four in the morning," Todd stated as he looked at his watch.

"I know, but it's Luke's orders, he wants us to return with the bra or panties of a girl that we meet in the bar. Do you really think that we'll get some women's bra or panties?" Maybe if we're lucky we'll get to see some tities and ass tonight." Zach stated as he began to drool.

"Zach get a hold of yourself and go get Powell. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get back here to sleep," Todd ordered. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the feeling that tonight would change the rest of his life forever.

XOXOXO

Todd, Zach and Powell walked into Rodi's and instantly Todd spotted his target. She was the most beautiful women that he had ever seen and he knew that if he was going to walk away with somebody's bra and underwear it was going to be hers.

"Order me a beer, I'll be right back," Todd ordered Zach and Powell as he left their table and headed over to meet her.

She was choosing a song on the jukebox as she swayed her sexy hips back and forth. "Hey there sexy, what would a guy like me have to do in order to get your panties?" he asked.

She turned around and stared at him and for a moment Todd thought that she would slap him, but then she smiled. "I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered as she winked at him.

Todd instantly felt an erection beginning to form as he thought about her short red mini skirt rubbing against her vagina. "I'm sorry, I just don't believe you, you're going to have to prove it," he challenged her.

"Wrap your arms around me and feel my bare ass if you want," she stated as she giggled.

Todd wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass cheeks in his hands. "Well, I stand corrected. Will you give me your bra?" he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her ass cheeks in his hands over and over again as he pressed his body against hers so that she would know how hard she was making him. Maybe if he played his cards right, then she could help him relieve his massive erection.

"What do you want with my bra?" she asked as she eyed him curiously.

"We're pledging for the fraternity and we have to bring back a girl's panties or bra," Todd explained.

"What's in it for me?" she flirtatiously asked as she bit down on her lower lip.

"What do you want?" Todd asked.

"Buy me a bottle of vodka," she stated.

"Okay you got a deal," Todd stated, "but I'm going to need your bra first.

"I'll be right back lover boy," she stated as she dissapeared into the girl's bathroom. She returned five minutes later and stuffed the black, lacy bra in his pants as she slowly and slightly grazed his erection with her hand.

"I'll be right back," Todd stated. He headed over to the bartender and asked for a bottle of Vodka.

"I'm sorry man, but she's been cut off and now so have you. Marty, go upstairs and sleep it off. I'm not serving you anymore alcohol, so stop with your childish games," the bartender looked towards the woman.

"You're no fun Suede, If you won't serve me then I'll just go find somebody else who will," Marty stated as she began to head out the front door.

"You're not going anywhere. I have your keys remember now go upstairs and sleep it off," Suede ordered.

"Marty, wait...I can drive you -" Todd started to stay.

"Fine, I'll sleep it off," Marty stated as she headed up the stairs before she had a chance to listen to what Todd had to say.

"Did you get her bra?" Zach asked.

"Yes, let's go...the service here sucks," Todd muttered. He was furious that this bartender loser Suede had ruined all the fun that he was having with Marty.

XOXOXO

_"I'm not wearing any panties," Marty stated as she rubbed against him._

_"You're going to have to prove it," He challenged her as he unzipped his pants. He looked down and realized that he was wearing a black pair of thongs that clearly belonged to her._

_"Is that proof enough for you?" she asked as she reached her hand down his pants and grabbed his steely erection through the thin, sheer fabric of her underwear. "Buy me a drink and I'll be your girlfriend forever," she stated as she wrapped her arms around him._

_"I need a drink," Todd demanded as he walked up to the bar._

_"Sorry buddy, she's been cut off forever and so have you," the idiot bartender replied._

_Todd looked behind him, but Marty was gone. "Marty! Marty, where are you? Come back...don't leave me. You said that you would be my girlfriend forever." Todd shouted _

He woke up in a cold sweat as he looked at the clock. It was eight a.m. he was running late for his first day of Calculus. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

He normally sat in the back, but all the seats were taken so he walked towards the front of the room.

"So good of you to join us Mr..."

"Manning. Todd Manning," Todd corrected.

"Quickly find a seat so that I can continue," the teacher stated as she pushed the center of her thick, black glasses up over the bridge of her nose.

"You can sit here," Todd heard a familiar, angelic voice reply. He turned his head towards the heavenly sound and he swallowed the rising lump in his throat. It was her...the voice was coming from his Marty.

"Thank you," he responded as he sat in the seat next to her.

XOXOXO

"So Todd, did you put my bra to good use?" Marty asked as soon as the Calculus class ended and they began to walk out together.

"Yeah, it was just the perfect thing that I needed to prove myself. I've been accepted into the fraternity and I was thinking that I could take you out sometime to celebrate, since you're a big reason of why I was accepted in the first place."

"Sure, meet me at Rodi's tonight and you can buy me that drink you owe me," Marty stated as she walked away.

XOXOXO

"Where are you going?" Zach asked as he stopped by and saw Todd putting cologne on.

"I have a date tonight?"

"Oh yeah...with who? Is she hot?" Zach asked.

"Do you remember the girl who donated her bra to us?"

"You have a date with her? God...you have all the luck. I'd give anything to fuck her. Maybe if you buy her enough drinks you could bring her back here and we'll all show her a good time," Zach stated as he smirked.

"Forget about it Zach, she's mine and you're never going to touch her," Todd stated as he clenched his fist tightly together.

"Relax Todd, it was just a joke, have fun on your date," Zach stated as he left Todd's room.

XOXOXO

Todd walked into Rodi's and saw Marty leaning over the bar in a short blue denim mini skirt and a black leather jacket and he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing any panties under her skirt.

"Come on Suede, dance with me," Marty slurred out as she spoke to the loser bartender from the other morning.

"I told you that I can't Marty, I'm working and you're drunk again. I thought that you were going to get your act together."

"Loosen up Suede...I'm just trying to have a good time. If you close up early then I promise that I'll show you all my secret moves," Marty stated as she walked up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Todd felt nauseous as he watched her throwing herself at the other guy. Did she forget about their date? He wanted to pummel Suede's face in as he watched Marty kissing him.

"Stop it Marty...I don't have time for your childish games. I'm working...go on upstairs and sleep it off," Suede ordered as he pushed her away from him.

"Hey Marty, you should cut this guy from your life. He's obviously too stupid to treat you to a good time, but I'll treat you right baby. I still owe you that drink...remember?" Todd asked.

"Go upstairs Marty," Suede ordered again.

"No, you're working and I have other offers for the night,"Marty stated as she wrapped her arms around Todd's neck. "If you buy me that drink, I'll be your girlfriend forever," Marty stated as she giggled.

"What?" Todd asked as he suddenly felt panicked. It was just like his dream, he couldn't lose her...not now.

"I said that I'll be your girlfriend forever like those sappy couples you see in all the Black and White movies," Marty explained.

"Come on Marty, let me take you somewhere else where we don't have an audience," Todd stated as he grabbed her hand.

"You can't seriously be thinking about leaving with this loser," Suede called out.

"What's the matter baby? You had your chance and you lost it, because you were too busy with your grown up responsibilities," Marty stated as she grabbed Todd's hand and left.

XOXOXO

"So this is where I live," Marty slurred as she opened up the doors to her Mansion and stumbled in.

"Nice place baby...there must be a lot of bedrooms," Todd seductively stated as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you wearing any panties tonight?" He whispered in her ear as he began to nibble on it.

"Yeah, maybe sometime I'll show you all the bedrooms in this place, but for tonight, I'll just show you my bedroom and then you can receive your answer to your question about my panties," Marty stated as she grabbed Todd's hand and led him to her room at the top of the stairs.

She opened up the door to her room and slowly and deliberately removed her jacket as she turned on some Metallica.

Todd could feel the temperature in the room slowly rising as he watched her remove her mini skirt as she danced around the room. She removed her red panties and then threw them to him.

"Red, my new favorite color," he stated as he shoved her panties into the pocket of his jeans as a souvenir. He wanted her so badly and the need to be inside of her was all he could think about as he felt his penis grow hard and stiff. He began to remove his clothes as well.

"So tell me Todd, have you ever done body shots?" Marty asked.

"No, but I'm willing to learn," he stated as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the sensation that her naked skin caused his.

"A virgin huh? Don't worry baby, I'm quite experienced and I'll teach you everything that you need to know about body shots," Marty stated before she kissed him, letting her tongue mingle with his for several seconds before she pulled away. "Go lie down on the bed and I'll be there in a second," Marty ordered as she grabbed the bottle of Vodka.

She walked over to the bed and drizzled the Vodka all over Todd's body and then took a drink. She leaned over him and began to lick and suck the vodka from his skin as he moaned in pleasure from the sensation that her mouth was giving him.

She wrapped her Vodka soaked lips around his erection and began to suck as she worked the entire length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down causing more pleasure then Todd had ever experienced as he released himself into her mouth.

She swallowed every drop and then licked the remaining cum that lingered on her lips. "Mmmmmm, salty...just the way I like it. Now it's your turn to pleasure me," Marty stated as she laid down on the bed next to him.

"I can certainly do that," Todd stated as he grabbed the bottle of Vodka and drizzled a nice pattern around her breasts and then down in-between her legs, where she was already glistening. It pleased him to see that she was already getting pleasure from being with him.

He placed his mouth around her nipples, one at a time, and sucked on them as they grew hard and erect. He worked his tongue down to her Vagina. He sucked and teased her clit, enjoying the taste of Vodka from her skin. "Cum for me baby," he pleaded as he pushed his finger into her and pumped it in and out as he felt her body tighten in preparation for the climax. He inserted his tongue back inside of her and drank from her as she writhed underneath him.

"You're so beautiful and I want to be inside of you so much," Todd whispered...as stupid as it sounded he wanted to hear that she wanted him to.

"I want you too Todd, please," Marty pleaded.

With that...Todd pushed himself inside of her and began to thrust in and out of her hard and fast as he nibbled on her neck. The sensation of being inside of her was unlike anything Todd had ever felt before. He had been with plenty of woman, but she was different. It was as if she was his soul mate by the way that her body perfectly fit with his.

They continued their dance of love until they both hit their second climax and he heard her screaming out his name. He pulled out of her and got up off the bed. Being with her had stirred all of these emotions inside of her. Not only did he care about her, but it was possible that he loved her. He was scared because the last women that he loved, his mother, had abandoned him when he needed her most. Could he really love somebody else? What if Marty didn't feel the same way? Would she leave him too? He had to get out of there before he lost anymore of his heart to her. He had to find somewhere quiet where he could think.

Todd quickly got dressed as Marty sat up in the bed. "Where are you going?"Marty asked.

"I have to get home...I have to get up early tomorrow," Todd stated as he began to head for the door.

"Could you stay with me?"

"You want me to spend the night with you?"

"You don't have to spend the whole night, just a little longer. Will you please hold me while I fall asleep?" Marty pleaded with him as her voice quivered and tears began to gather in her eyes.

Todd thought about walking away from her in an attempt at self preservation, but at he saw the tears in her eyes, he knew that if he walked away from her tonight then there would be no going back...he would lose her forever.

"Okay Marty, I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to," Todd stated as he removed his clothes and climbed back into bed with her.

He pulled her into his arms and inhaled her scent as he kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Marty," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight Todd," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd woke up and realized that he had fallen asleep holding Marty in his arms. He was so scared that when she woke up she would tell him that she regretted everything that had happened between the two of them. He couldn't lose her...not now...not after she had made him feel things that he didn't think that he was capable of feeling.

Todd took a deep breath as Marty fluttered her eyelids open.

"Good Morning Marty," he stated as he tried to read the panic in her eyes.

"Good Morning," she muttered as she climbed out of bed trying to avoid eye contact with him. She had made a mistake...she wasn't sure where or how it had happened, but somehow she had done the one thing that she swore she never would do. She had fallen in love with somebody, but love never lasted and she needed to find a way to crush this feeling before it destroyed her.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want to take a shower?" Todd asked as he climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine, just a hangover," Marty stated as she walked away from his embrace and frantically threw on her clothes. "I actually have other plans, so I'll have to take a rain check on that shower," Marty stated as she threw Todd's clothes at him.

After he was dressed she walked him out.

"I'll call you," Todd stated as he attempted to kiss her. Marty turned her face as Todd's lips grazed her cheek.

"Yeah...okay, I'll see you around, she stated as she climbed into her car. She drove to Rodi's. She needed to come up with a plan and desperately needed a drink.

XOXOXO

It had been a week since Todd had seen Marty. He wanted to call her, but he didn't want his dad to eavesdrop in on the conversation. He had gone home for Spring Break because his dad needed his help at the office and Peter Manning wasn't a man who you could say no to.

Every night he dreamt of the reunion that he and Marty would share only to be disappointed at waking up alone, but he was back now and determined to find Marty and make up for lost time.

He headed straight to Rodi's and found her behind the bar mixing drinks and handing him out to customers.

"Hey Marty, I didn't know that you were a bartender," Todd stated as he sat down at the bar.

"I'm not, but Suede is sick and I thought I would cover his shift. What can I get you?"

"The only thing I want from you is a kiss," Todd seductively whispered as he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed him back for a second and then pushed him away as she remembered her resolve to stay away from Todd and all the dangers of love that he possessed.

"Listen Todd, what happened the other night...it can't happen again. I'm Suede's girlfriend and I really want to make things work with him."

Todd felt crushed and heartbroken, but he did his best not to let the hurt and disappointment show on his face. Suede was all wrong for her and Todd was certain that they were destined to be in each other's lives. He would just have to fight for her.

Marty cared about him...he was positive about that. He had to think of some excuse to continue seeing her so that he could force her to admit that she cared about him too.

"I understand...but can we at least remain friends?"

"Of course we can," Marty stated as she handed him a beer on the house.

Can I come over tomorrow night?"

"I don't know-"

"Please Marty...I could really use your help to study for the Calculus Test," Todd pleaded as he showed her his famous puppy-dog eyes that had always gotten him anything he had ever wanted from the opposite sex.

"Okay Todd...you can come over to study, as long as you realize that I'm with Suede."

"I realize that Marty, I'll be over tomorrow night at seven. See you then," Todd stated as he walked out of Rodi's

XOXOXO

Todd knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He called Marty's phone but it went to voice mail. "Come on. Marty, open the door...I know you're home," Todd shouted as he continued to knock on the door.

"Todd, come on in," Marty said as she answered the door in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet and he could see the beads of water clinging to her smooth skin in the same way that he wanted to be.

"Sorry I lost track of time and I was in the shower. Wait right here and I'll be right back," Marty said as she began to walk away.

"Wait Marty," Todd said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately as his hands slid down the curves of her body.

"Stop," Marty whispered as she pulled away from him.

"Why? I can show you a really good time," Todd said.

"I'm with Suede Todd."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

"You caught me by surprise. You said that you would respect the fact that I'm with Suede. Maybe this whole friendship thing is a mistake."

"NO! I'm sorry...I really need your help to study. I won't make another move on you," Todd said.

"I'll be back after I change," Marty said as she headed up the stairs.

She quickly got changed into a t-shirt and shorts as she tried to focus on anything but how good it felt to kiss Todd. She grabbed her calculus notes and headed back downstairs.

An hour passed and Todd still had a hard time concentrating on anything that Marty was explaining about the Calculus problem in front of them. He couldn't get kissing her off of his mind and the need to kiss her again was driving him insane. He licked his lips as he stared at her soft, sensuous lips. He wanted to keep his promise, but he just couldn't.

"Fuck this," he swore out of impatience as he tossed his book on the floor and pressed his body against Marty's as he kissed her again.

Marty got lost in the passion and overwhelming feelings of lust and need and she kissed him back. She felt his erection pressing against her as their tongues collided with one another.

"What the hell? I thought you were studying tonight," she heard Suede say as the door slammed shut behind him.

XOXOXO

"It's not what it looks like," Marty stammered as she pushed Todd away from her.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were making out with Frat boy over there," Suede stated.

"He kissed me. It...it didn't mean anything. You're the one that I want to be with," Marty said as she pulled Suede into a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry Marty...I thought that you had changed, but you will always be a cheap slut that bangs anything with a pulse. Whatever we had...it's over," Suede shouted as he pushed Marty away from him and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Marty, but it's for the best...you belong with me. I...I love you," Todd said.

As much as Marty wanted to tell him that she loved him back. She couldn't...no good had ever come from loving anybody. It was a poison that she just didn't need in her life and it would be better to walk away from him now before anybody got seriously hurt.

"I need you to leave. You were just a regrettable one night stand...nothing else. I agreed to be your friend and tutor you because I felt sorry for you, but you destroyed everything between me and Suede. I never want to see you again," Marty said as she held the door open.

"Marty, I know that you love me too. I could feel it in the kisses that we shared, please don't push me away," Todd pleaded with her.

"You really are delusional. I would never fall in love with a pathetic loser like you," Marty coldly stated as she pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face.

XOXOXO

Todd had never felt so low. He had put his heart on the line and she had stomped all over it. It had been the first time that he had cared about anybody since his mom and he should have known that nothing good would have come out of being honest with her.  
>He hated himself and he hated her and he would make her pay.<p>

"Zach, I need you to bring some Meth to the Spring Fling Party. I really need to have a good time tonight," Todd said as he hung up the phone.

"Powell, it's Todd. I need you to do me a favor buddy. I need you to make sure that Marty Saybrooke is at the Spring Fling Party. I have some very important plans for her," Todd announced as he hung up the phone and walked away from Marty's house. One way or another, Marty Saybrooke would pay for breaking his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Todd walked into the back section of the Blue Boutique. He spotted the blow up doll that would help him humiliate Marty the way that she humiliated him.

He paid the cashier for the doll and headed home so that he could get everything ready for the party.

XOXOXO

"Powell? What are you doing here?" Marty asked as she opened her door and saw him standing there.

"I was wondering if you were going to the Spring Fling party tonight?" Powell asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Marty stated. She really didn't know if she was strong enough to see Todd again without admitting to him how she really felt.

"Todd's not going to be there Marty, he's going home for the weekend."

"Why do you care so much if I'm there or not," Marty asked.

"I don't...it's just that some of the guy's mentioned that it's not really a party until you're there so I told them that I would come over here and make sure that you were formally invited."

"Thanks Powell, it does sound like a lot of fun, so you can tell the guys that I'll be there," Marty stated. The best way to get over Todd was to get under as many guys as possible and that's exactly what she would do at the party.

XOXOXO

"Did you get the Meth?" Todd asked Zach as he walked into his bedroom.

"Yeah, here you go," he said as he tossed the bag of crystals to Todd.

"What's that?" Zach asked as he saw the blow up doll sitting on Todd's bed.

"It's a surprise for Marty. Have you seen her yet?" Todd asked as he injected the Meth into his veins.

"Not yet, but the party's just getting started."

"She better be here."

"Relax buddy, Powell said that she's going to be here and I'm sure that she will."

"Let's go down stairs and I'll bring Marty da party girl here with me, just in case the real party girl has shown up for her surprise," Todd said as he grabbed the blow up doll from off of his bed.

XOXOXO

Marty walked into the party wearing a short skirt with a white blouse. She instantly grabbed a couple of shot glasses and downed them as she spotted Jason across the room.

"What's wrong Marty?" Jason asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"I dumped Todd today," Marty explained.

"Todd? I thought that you were seeing Suede not Todd."

"I was, but Todd and I have been hanging out a lot lately. I thought that we could be casual friends with benefits but I had to dump him when he told me that he loved me," Marty explained.

"Why?"

"Because I'm falling in love with him too Jason and love, it's not a good thing," Marty confessed.

"You're wrong Marty. Being in love with somebody is one of the most amazing experiences that you can ever experience in life. You're never going to be happy unless you stop running from love. You'll end up alone and we both know that's what really terrifies you. If you love Todd then you need to find him and tell him how you really feel before you push him away for good."

"Maybe you're right Jason, I think that I'll go outside and call Todd to let him know how I feel," Marty said as she walked back out into the living room and spotted Todd at the top of the stairs.

XOXOXO

Marty froze as she saw Todd standing at the top of the stairs glaring at her. He was carrying a blow up doll in his hands with a sign that read "Marty Da Party" girl around it's neck.

"Hey guys I got Marty the Party girl here, she put out for me, she'll put out for all of you and all you got to do is ask," Todd shouted as he came down the stairs.

Marty felt like a fool for listening to Jason. Loving Todd was a mistake...he was nothing but an egotistical ass who got off on hurting her. She wouldn't let Todd get away with humiliating her.

"Well, it's nice to see that you finally met a girl who is as much of an air head as you," Marty stated as she punctured the doll with her hand.

"You're lazy and stupid in bed and out. I'm going to find me a real man," Marty taunted as she grabbed Powell and kissed him.

"You're nothing but a cheap slut," Todd growled as Marty pulled away from Powell and headed to the beer keg.

"Come on you two, stop fighting and settle your differences over a beer chugging contest," Luke, one of the Frat brothers, called out.

"I'm game if he can keep up with me," Marty said as she grabbed a pitcher of beer.

"Not only can I keep up with you, but I'm going to crush you," Todd stated as he grabbed his own pitcher.

Todd and Marty brought the pitchers to their mouths and began to chug. Marty slammed the pitcher down seconds before Todd finished his. "See Todd, you'll always be a loser," she whispered to him under her breath as she climbed on the table and began to dance erotically.

Todd seethed as he watched her dancing on the table. She had rejected him and made a fool out of him, but he would have the last laugh when he showed her that he was stronger than she would ever be.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you and Marty," Powell stated as he approached Todd.

"Don't be...I'm going to have her tonight," Todd said as he watched her dancing with Kevin.

"Come on Marty, I think that you need to get some sleep," Kevin said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards his bedroom.

Todd watched Kevin and Marty enter his bedroom. He was filled with jealousy as he wondered if Kevin was fucking her. A few minutes later Kevin walked out of the room alone.

"Come on guys, Marty the Party girl is waiting for us," Todd said to Zach and Powell as he headed up the stairs towards Marty.

He walked into the room and saw Marty passed out on the bed. "Hey there party girl, are you ready to fuck...I know that I sure am," Todd whispered in her ear.

XOXOXO

Hey there party girl, are you ready to fuck...I know that I sure am," Todd growled before kissing Marty.

"Todd, go away. I don't want to love you. I don't want you here," Marty stated as she pushed him away from her.

"Come on Marty, I want to party, all of the guys want to dance with you," he stated as he roughly grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around the room and then he handed her to Zach.

"Please don't," Marty whimpered.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going to stop," he said as he pushed her down in a chair and spun it around.

She could hear Todd, Powell and Zach laughing as the chair stopped spinning and she stumbled to the floor.

"Lock the door Zach, it's time that I teach the Party girl a lesson she won't soon forget," Todd stated as he threw her on the bed.

"Please Powell, don't."

"I'm sorry Marty but I have to," Powell whined as he locked the door.

Todd unzipped his pants and released his erection as he held Marty's hands above her head with one hand and ripped through her skirt with his other hand.

"Please don't do this Todd. It's not too late," Marty pleaded with him.

Todd froze as he saw the tears running down Marty's cheeks. He couldn't do this to her...despite how furious he was with her, he also still loved her and if he forced himself on her he knew that there would be no coming back from that action.

"I'm sorry Marty," Todd whispered as he released the tight hold that he had over her.

"Let's go guys, the party's over," Todd stated.

"But I wanted to fuck her," Zach stated.

"Go find somebody else to fuck or go use your hand, but Marty's off limits," Todd ordered as he grabbed Zach and Powell and left the room as Marty passed out on the bed.

An hour later Marty stumbled out of the bed. She needed to get home and as far away from Todd and this party as she could get. She stumbled down the stairs and out the front door.

She began to walk towards her car when somebody grabbed her from behind. He placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the bushes. He unzipped his pants and then pushed his erection into her as he held a knife to her throat.

When he was finished he slid the knife across her cheek and slammed her head against the ground. He pulled up his pants and walked away before anybody saw him.

XOXOXO

Todd woke up slumped over the toilet. He had such a headache and his stomach was still churning, but as bad as he felt he knew that Marty felt worse.

He felt sickened by the memory of what he had done to her. He had humiliated and scared her and he had almost raped her. He needed to find her and make things right with her.

He pulled himself up and headed to Kevin's bedroom, but Marty wasn't there. She must have gone home. He stumbled down the stairs and out the front door. He was about to climb into his car when he heard a faint moaning sound coming from the bushes.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He called out and then he saw her. Marty was on her hands and knees crawling out of the bushes. Her face was covered in bruises and blood and her clothes were torn.

"Marty, are you okay?" Todd asked as he ran to her side and reached out to help her out.

"Don't touch me," Marty whispered as she yanked her hand away from him.

"Who did this to you?" Todd asked as he crouched by Marty's side.

"I don't know, he wore a black mask. It could have been you for all I know," Marty seethed as she tried to stand up but fell back to the ground.

"Marty, I would never hurt you like this," Todd whispered as his voice broke from emotion.

"You wanted to last night. You were going to rape me, but you changed your mind and let me go. How do I know that you didn't change your mind again and attack me?" Marty accused.

"I didn't," Todd whispered, but even he wasn't so sure. Was it possible that he had attacked Marty again and didn't remember because of the drugs in his system?

"We have to get you to the hospital," Todd stated.

"No, I don't want anyone to know."

"Marty, you're hurt...you need medical attention. Please, let me take you. We don't even need to give them your real name if you don't want," Todd pleaded with her.

"Fine, I'll go," Marty whispered as she tried to stand up and once again fell to the ground.

"Marty, I know that you don't want me touching you, but we need to get you to the hospital and you're too hurt to stand up by yourself," Todd reasoned with her.

"Fine, just leave me here then. I don't care if I die."

"Well I do," Todd stated as he placed his hand under her legs and lifted her up in his arms as she whimpered and wailed like a wounded animal. Todd carried her to his car and sped towards the hospital as Marty passed out in his front seat.

Todd pulled up to the Emergency Room and carried Marty in through the entrance. "We need help!" he screamed as Doctor Larry Wolek turned the corner.

"What happened to her?" Larry asked as Todd gently placed her on a gurney.

"I...I'm not sure. I found her like this," Todd muttered.

"Okay, we 'll take care of her," Larry stated as he took Marty into an examination room and left Todd alone.

"Jason, it's Todd. I just thought that I would let you know that Marty's in the hospital. She could use all the friends that she could get right now," Todd said into his phone.

"What happened?"

"Just come," Todd growled and then hung up.

He walked to the window and watched her. She looked so broken and fragile laying in the hospital bed. "I'm going to find out whoever did this to you, and I'm going to make them pay with their life, even if that person is me," Todd promised.


End file.
